thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Henry und der Spuk
Henry und der Spuk (Haunted Henry) ist die elfte Episode der fünften Staffel. Handlung Eines Abends arbeitet Henry spät mit Edward zusammen und eine Eule schreit. Edward warnt Henry, dass, wenn die Eule schreit, bald ein Nebel zusammen mit einem Geist hereinrollt. Henry spottet über die Geschichte und macht sich mit seinem Güterzug auf den Weg, aber zu seiner Überraschung kommt ein Nebel herein. Er muss bei einem bernsteinfarbenen Signal verlangsamen und nachdem er ein geschlossenes Tor gesehen hat, ein rotes Signal Ein Mantel, der auf einem Ast abgelegt wurde, und ein Licht, das an einer Station flackerte, entschloss sich, umzukehren. Am nächsten Tag entdecken sie, dass ein nahegelegenes Viadukt unsicher ist und zusammengebrochen wäre, wenn sie versucht hätten, es zu überqueren. Später informiert ihn Henrys Lokomotivführer, dass der Viadukt repariert worden ist und sie versuchen können, in dieser Nacht wieder zu kreuzen. Während Henry sich mit seinem Zug auf den Weg macht, wird er erschreckt, nachdem er einen Eulenschrei und Gordon vorbei gehört hat. Die lästigen Lastwagen (Lastwagen) reizen ihn, aber später die alte Linie hinunter, sie sehen, dass sich die Überfahrtstore schließen und ein Signal von selbst rot wird, und sie werden auch erschreckt. Trotzdem stürmen sie vorwärts durch die Tore und eine anonyme Figur überwacht Henry. Schlimmer noch, voraus ist ein Erdrutsch auf der Linie. Die Lastwagen rennen über die Trümmer und stürzen sich in eine Schlucht. Bald, Old Bailey der Nebelmann kommt auf Handwagen an und tadelt Henry und seine Mannschaft dafür, seinen Warnungen nicht zu folgen. Henrys Fahrer entschuldigt sich und um das wieder gut zu machen, eröffnet Sir Topham Hatt die Station und Old Bailey wird zum Bahnhofsvorsteher ernannt. Charaktere * Edward * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Bailey * Gordon (Spricht nicht) * Thomas (Nebenrolle) * James (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrolle) Orte * Wellsworth * Alte Steinbrücke * Hawin See * Rangierhöfe * Hawin See Viadukt ('' erwähnt ) Trivia * Stock-Filmmaterial von Der rätselhafte Drachen wird verwendet. * Ein seltenes Bild impliziert, dass Gordon möglicherweise eine größere Rolle in dieser Episode spielen sollte. * Diese Episode markiert Old Baileys erste und einzige Sprechrolle bis heute. * Die Stahlfirma von TUGS kann bei Wellsworth gesehen werden. Fehler * Some light stands appear in the opening scenes. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right corner when Henry first puffs through the fog. * Only the front gate of the level crossing closes, as the back gate is already shut. * On the tree with the 'Beware the Viaduct' sign, the fogman's coat is hanging from a branch. But in a few scenes prior, the same coat is hanging from a branch on a different tree with the amber lamp. * Henry's back bogie wheels are derailed when Thomas passes through Wellsworth. * In the head-on shot of Henry with James puffing by, Henry's eyes are wonky. * Two of Henry's trucks switch places in his train when he pushes it back into the fog. * While approaching the gates and smashing them and going down the ravine, the open truck in the front is missing his eyebrows. * When the trucks fall into the ravine, a track on the side of the ravine can be seen leading downwards. * After the trucks fall into the ravine, either Henry's driver or fireman can be seen leaning out of the cab, but in the next shot, they are both standing beside the track. * The tracks at the level crossing disappear when the trucks crash into the gates. * When the narrator says "A mysterious figure watched Henry go by," the two open trucks and two of the vent vans disappear. * Henry's trucks' faces continually keep facing away and towards him from the point he leaves Wellsworth until the point when they crash. * When the trucks land at the bottom of the ravine, one truck's face almost falls off. * When the narrator says "By morning, the mist had cleared," the workman that is talking to Henry's driver has a brown cap, but when the workman says "Lucky you didn't cross it last night," he has a blue cap. Merchandise * ERTL (Der Pumpentrolley mit Old Bailey; discontinued'') * My Thomas Story Library - Haunted Henry Veröffentlichungen Deutschland * Helden auf Schienen England/Australien * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Series 5 * Spooky Collection England; DVD-Mettalbox * Classic Collection Australien; DVD-Mettalbox * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack Amerika * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD-Mettalbox * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Spills and Chills & New Friends for Thomas Double Feature * Thomas' Halloween Adventure & Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked & Thomas' Halloween Adventure Double Feature Neuseeland * Spooks and Surprises en:Haunted Henry es:Los Fantasmas de Henry he:הנרי רדוף הרוחות ja:きりのなかのできごと pl:Nawiedzony Henio ru:Генри и привидение Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:TV-Serie